Verano en Hogsmeade Parte 1: Junio
by Sparky Urashima
Summary: A Ron, Hermione y Harry se les ha ocurrido pasar todo un verano en Hogsmeade. En esta primera parte de la trilogía, "Junio", Ron sufre las terribles consecuencias de tener por hermanos a Fred y George. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. El proyecto Gazon Maudit

Harry Potter publishing rights © J. K. Rowling. HARRY POTTER characters, names and related indicia are trademarks and © Warner Bros. All rights reserved.

(Hala, ya está hecho el jodido disclaimer. Que empiece el cachondeo)

**Preludio: ****El proyecto 'Gazon Maudit'**

-"¿Gazon Maudit?" ¿No se te ha podido ocurrir un nombre un poco más pedante?

George Weasley miró perplejo a Fred, su hermano gemelo. No le creía capaz de buscarle un nombre tan rebuscado a su nuevo y más audaz proyecto para su futura tienda de artículos de broma, en cuyo local estaban trabajando. O a lo mejor no lo era tanto, y sólo era que a George todo lo que estuviera en francés le sonaba pretencioso.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo ese nombre? Además, quiero que sepas que no es pedante: a un francés eso le sonaría de lo más atrevido. Tiene su gracia, no creas.

-Sí: en el culo, como las avispas. 

George volvió a mirar a su hermano de hito en hito. Fred llevaba unas ropas "muggles" que a George le parecían horripilantes: una sudadera gris desgastada con una arrugada camiseta negra de manga corta por encima, en la que podía leerse en letras blancas "It's evolution, baby"; unos pantalones amplios, negros y llenos de bolsillos a uno de cuyos lados colgaba una cadena de motocicleta, y calzado deportivo sin abrochar. Poco que ver con la larga túnica de terciopelo de verde con bordados y ribetes dorados de George.

-Sosito eres, George.

-Punto primero, hermanito: ¿cuántos franceses has visto por nuestro garito últimamente? Y punto segundo: ¿qué puñetas se supone que significa eso de "gadsón modí"?

-"Maudit" significa "maldito", y, teniendo en cuenta qué es aquello a lo que los franceses llaman "gazon", creo que le viene como anillo al dedo.

-Desde luego, cuando te levantas en plan Percy...

-¿Cómo has dicho? –replicó Fred, ofendido.

-Mira, mejor dejamos de discutir y nos ponemos a mezclar los ingredientes de este mejunje.

-Se dice "vamos a iniciar el proceso de I+D".

-Lo que tú digas, pero manos a la obra. Ya discutiremos lo del nombre cuando hayamos acabado.

-Eso, eso. Cuando hayamos acabado... ¡Va a ser la bomba, hermanito!

-Creo que tenemos que admitirlo: somos unos genios. ¿Qué broma mejor puede haber que... ?

-Sinceramente, George, será porque estoy bajo de forma, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada más retorcido.


	2. Teléfono rojo: volamos hacia Londres

  


**Capítulo 1: _Teléfono rojo: volamos hacia Londres_**

Los primeros días de verano en Privet Drive se habían hecho menos largos de lo habitual para Harry. Parecía bastante probable que la idea de que Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y otros destacados miembros de la Orden del Fénix hicieran una visita tipo comando a su casa si volvían a portarse mal con Harry, apaciguaba bastante los ánimos de los Dursley a la hora de descargar sobre él toda la inquina que parecían profesarle a todo aquello relacionado con el mundo de la magia. Claro, que el hecho de que su primo Dudley ya no le usase de _sparring_, su tío Vernon ya no le machacase moralmente y su tía Petunia ya no le matase de hambre, desvirtuaba un poco su trasfondo de pobre chiquillo maltratado e incomprendido, lo que le hacía un personaje bastante menos interesante. Y eso, en el fondo, preocupaba sobremanera a Harry, que aspiraba a ser un personaje trágico. Muchas veces, incluso, el joven mago pensaba en la posibilidad de comportarse realmente mal, es decir, de aprovechar sus poderes mágicos para, por ejemplo, hacerle crecer el bigote a su tía Petunia para que pareciera un escobón al revés, o convertir la videoconsola de Dudley en una muñeca hinchable y sus videojuegos en novelas de Danielle Steele, para que su familia adoptiva volviese a tratarle peor que a un perro y así volver a ganarse, a través de la compasión, el cariño de los lectores. Pero enseguida se echaba atrás: _No, Harry, no lo hagas. Sí, Harry, podrías hacerlo, y de hecho estaría plenamente justificado, por tantos años de penalidades y sufrimiento, pero no: piensa que un héroe como tú, tan noble y limpio de corazón, no puede ser tan rastrero. No, no puede el vencedor de los Mortífagos, el Niño que Sobrevivió, caer tan bajo. _

Absorto como estaba en su sobrecogedor y profundo monólogo interior, presa de sus contradicciones de personaje maduro, moral y psicológicamente complejo, Harry Potter no cayó en la cuenta de que un teléfono llevaba un rato sonando, de que los timbrazos no venían de la televisión, en la que estaba viendo los Teletubbies (su favorito era Tinkie-Winkie), sino del teléfono que tenía justo al lado, en el salón de los Dursley. Harry, despatarrado en el sofá, estiró el brazo y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre el auricular, que fue descolgado con cierta desgana:

-Si pregunta por algún Dursley, no están.

-NO, HARRY, SOY YO, RON. TE LLAMO DESDE UNA CABINA DE ESAS.

Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry, gritaba tanto a través del teléfono que casi le hubiera bastado con sacar la cabeza por la ventana de donde estuviese y hablar un poco más alto aún para que Harry le hubiera oído perfectamente sin necesidad de teléfono.

-No hace falta que hables tan alto, que te oigo perfectamente. Además, eso denota un candor y una inocencia ante los inventos "muggles" por tu parte que te hace más encantador que yo, y eso sí que no te lo consiento.

-Vala, vale, lo que tú digas, tío. ¿Qué tal si vas haciendo petate?

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione, yo y unos cuantos más jugamos unos números de lotería "muggle" poco después de nuestra trifulca contra los mortífagos, ya sabes.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, Harry, no sé tú, pero Hermione y yo pensamos en aquel momento que estábamos en racha, o a ver cómo demonios habríamos salido vivos de esa, si no.

-Porque íbais conmigo, El Niño que Sobrevivió, ¿por qué si no? Bueno, ve al grano.

-El caso es que nos ha tocado un buen pellizco, pero como somos a repartir entre ciento y la madre, la cosa nos da sólo para pasar un veranito en Hogsmeade, en plan colonias, pero sin monitores coñazo ni actividades lúdicas de esas que aburren a las piedras. ¿Te apuntas?

-¡Por supuesto! Sospecho que me esperan allí divertidas correrías juveniles en las que volver a demostrar al mundo que soy, sencillamente, el mejor. Además, como estoy forrado, no tendré que aceptar vuestro sucio dinero de origen "muggle", aparte de que el gran Harry Potter jamás aceptaría ese tipo de dádivas por parte de sus amigos.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Estas empezando a hablar de ti mismo como hablaría Dobby, y eso me preocupa.

-Lo que no sé es cómo os van a aceptar libras "muggles" en Hogsmeade.

-Ya no tenemos dinero "muggle", Harry. Lo hemos cambiado por un buen puñado de galeones.

-¿Y eso?

-He hecho valer mis influencias. Mi hermano Bill trabaja en Gringotts, ¿recuerdas? Además, con todas esas libras "muggles" se puede comprar bastante oro en el mercado de Londres. Ve haciendo las maletas. Y tráete la escoba.

-Por supuesto.

-Por cierto, Harry, hablando de Londres, ¿te importaría que antes pasáramos por el callejón Diagon? Quiero ver qué tal les va a Fred y a George con eso de preparar su tienda. ¿Sabes que ya tienen un local y todo?

-¡Por supuesto! Y después de la cantidad de dinero que les doné para la causa, en mi infinita generosidad, es lógico que al menos hayan podido alquilar un local.

-Pues ya está decidido. Paso a recogerte mañana, si te parece bien. Nos reuniremos en Londres con Hermione, mi hermana y Lovegood.

-¿Y qué hacen esas tres en Londres?

-Han ido de compras. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

-Bueno, pues para allá que vamos. Estoy bastante a disgusto con los Dursley este año. No me hacen sentir lo suficientemente desgraciado. ¿Qué crees que podría hacer?

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad, Harry?

-¡Claro que sí!

Ron sentía algo bastante extraño al ver la postura de Harry ante su nueva situación de "niño desgraciado pero no tanto". Algo a medio camino entre la perplejidad y el enojo.

-No sé, Harry, ¿qué tal si te auto-flagelas con un cinturón de tu tío por el lado de la hebilla?

-No, pero me has dado una idea genial. ¡Siempre puedo auto-compadecerme por la muerte de Sirius! ¡Muchas gracias, Ron!

-Oh, Harry, de nada. Siempre es gratificante saber que ayudo a un amigo.

Ron y Harry habían quedado en el pasaje de Diana Spencer, una sucia y oscura callejuela en algún lugar perdido de Surrey en la que sólo había cubos de basura y desperdicios tirados por el suelo. Se suponía que Ron llegaría a Surrey en escoba y, una vez allí, para evitar ojos "muggles" curiosos, en taxi hasta el desierto (y por tanto discreto) pasaje, y que luego, acto seguido, les recogería un autobús mágico de tres plantas que les transportaría hasta Londres. Y, en efecto, allí llegaba el taxi. Cundo se hubo parado junto a Harry, una de las puertas traseras se abrió y de ella salió un chico espigado, pelirrojo y con una prominente nariz. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual, de forma que hasta se permitió llevarlo recogido en una coleta corta, y por su cara no parecía que el trayecto en taxi hubiera sido precisamente divertido. El taxista, un tipo rechoncho y calvo, salió apresuradamente del puesto del conductor para abrirle a Ron el maletero, de donde sacó una enorme maleta con ruedas y una _Nimbus 2001_ a la que estaba enganchada una suerte de bandolera similar a la de una guitarra eléctrica. Harry se alegró de que la posición de "nouveau riche" de Ron no fuese lo suficientemente alta como para comprarse una _Saeta de Fuego,_ lo que le hubiera puesto a su altura, cosa de difícil remedio, dado que para ese año no se esperaban novedades de relumbrón en el mundo de las escobas voladoras. Ron se echó al hombro la bandolera de la escoba y se la colocó hasta que le quedó a la espalda y casi en vertical. Luego asió fuertemente la maleta y miró con cierto desprecio al taxista. Éste, a su vez, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, le dijo:

-Hasta otra, joven. Y ya le digo: Miss Margaret Thatcher debería volver a presentarse a las elecciones.

Y se volvió a meter en el taxi y se marchó.

-¿Y esa _Nimbus 2001_ que tienes? –preguntó Harry, quizá casi celoso, sentado en su baúl, entre la jaula de Hedwig y su _Saeta de Fuego._

-De segunda mano, que tampoco quería pulirme todo el dinero en una escoba nueva si luego quería irme de vacaciones. ¿Crees que el bus tardará mucho?

-Por supuesto que no. Al Niño que Sobrevivió no puede salirle mal algo tan nimio como una escapada veraniega.

Y, en efecto, como de la nada apareció un enorme autobús de tres pisos y de aspecto destartalado, que paró junto a ellos y abrió sus puertas para que subieran.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Algo me dice que, a pesar de lo que dices, este va a ser un verano movidito.


	3. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: _El encuentro_**

Luna Lovegood era una joven aspirante bruja fascinada por el mundo "muggle". Quizá influyó sobremanera en ello el hecho de que su difunta madre también lo estuviese, y que de alguna forma ella quisiese llenar ese vacío que había dejado su madre en su vida con toda clase de objetos pertenecientes al mundo que tanto fascinaba a la persona que le dio el ser. O eso, o porque, sencillamente, los entretenimientos más comunes entre los jóvenes magos, como el snap explosivo o el ajedrez viviente, eran pura morralla comparados con el entretenimiento "muggle" que ella más adoraba: los videojuegos. De hecho, lo que más le fastidiaba de Hogwarts era el hecho de que, por culpa de esa especie de barrera anti-tecnológica que rodeaba el colegio, no pudiera llevarse su Neo Geo Pocket al colegio, para matar las largas tardes de aburrimiento en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Era por eso que Luna solía aprovechar los veranos y las Navidades para dedicarse a su afición, tolerada aunque nunca muy bien comprendida por su padre, mago de rancio abolengo y director de la revista sensacionalista _The Quibbler_. También era por eso que accedió a ir todo un día de compras con Hermione y Ginny a cambio de que éstas le acompañaran a las tiendas de videojuegos que ella conocía en Londres, y de las que era, en algunos casos, cliente VIP. De hecho, muchos dependientes de esas tiendas la conocían, como quien dice, de toda la vida, y en cuanto la veían aparecer, con su larga y lacia melena rubia, su mirada azul y ausente y su estrafalaria forma de vestir, la llamaban por su nombre. Tal era el caso de _Vintage Maniacs,_ una tiendecilla oscura y pequeña cercana a donde se encontraba _El Caldero Chorreante,_ llena de videojuegos, videoconsolas y ordenadores antiguos, en la que las tres chicas acababan de entrar.

-Buenas tardes, Luna –le dijo un dependiente rubio de ojos verdes, pequeño pero fornido.

-Buenas tardes, Darius. Venía a hacerte la visita de todos los veranos.

-Y veo que esta vez vienes acompañada.

-¡Ah! Son mis amigas Ginny y Hermione. Venimos de hacer típicas compras femeninas, ya sabes... Y luego hemos quedado con unos amigos, así que tenemos un poco de prisa.

-No, mujer –interrumpió Ginny-, por... er... por nosotras no lo hagas, ¿eh? Tómate... tu... tu tiempo, ¿eh?

La pequeña de los Weasley tenía la mirada perdida, anonadada al verse rodeada de tal cantidad de misteriosos artilugios "muggles" que habrían hecho las delicias de su padre. Y quizá las suyas propias. El dependiente de la tienda apenas podía contener la risa al ver a aquella chica pelirroja con trenzas, pequeña, mofletuda, pecosa y de formas redondeadas, mirando el género con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía algo semejante.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ginny? –preguntó Hermione, mientras la tomaba por un hombro- De todas formas, Luna, te recuerdo que hemos quedado con Harry y Ron dentro de un rato, así que no nos entretengas mucho. 

-Por cierto, Luna –continuó Darius-, te tengo guardada una cosita que es...

-¿Canela fina? –trató de adivinar Luna.

-No: teta de novicia.

-¿El "Parodius" para MSX? –Luna comenzó a dar saltitos con las manos cerradas y juntas bajo el mentón y los ojos con un extraño brillo y aún más saltones que de costumbre.

-¡Premio!

-Er... Luna, cariño –interrumpió Hermione-, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres una _friki?_

-Oh, sí, con esta van... ciento cuarenta y ocho, desde que me matriculé en Hogwarts. No te preocupes, Hermione, que acabo enseguida y nos volvemos al callejón Diagon con los chicos. –Luego se dirigió a Darius- Me lo llevo.

-Oye, Hermione, -murmuró de pronto Ginny, que estaba tan alucinada con todo cuanto le rodeaba que no había dicho media palabra hasta ese momento- ¿tú crees que a mi padre le gustaría uno de esos... er... Sinclair Spectrum?

-Y puede que en dos semanas te tengamos la PC Engine que pediste. –continuó Darius, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera Luna, con quien iba a hacer su agosto a principios de junio.

-Tú sí que sabes complacer a una mujer, Darius.

-Eso ha sonado fatal, Luna. –apuntó Hermione.

-¿O crees que... que preferiría uno de esos... Sega Master System? –Ginny aún no había salido de su estado alterado de conciencia.

-Bueno, Darius, -dijo Luna mientras extendía hacia el dependiente una tarjeta de crédito- cóbrate, que estas chicas y yo nos vamos de excursión.

-Siceramente, Luna –apostilló Hermione-, yo también conozco esto de los videojuegos, y no entiendo qué le ves de bueno. Y más, para gastarte el dineral que te gastas en ello.

-Jo, Hermione –apuntó Ginny-, de pronto estoy por ir a devolver el jersey de punto que me he comprado y comprarme uno de esos Nintendo Game & Watch.

-¡Dios mío, estoy rodeada! –masculló Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

~~0~~

Harry y Ron vieron aparecer cargadas con varias bolsas a Luna, Hermione y Ginny por la puerta de _El Caldero Chorreante,_ tras llevar largo rato esperando. Harry parecía estar de buen humor, a diferencia de Ron, que llevaba ya mucho tiempo con el entrecejo fruncido y el pelo algo alborotado (y ya suelto), de habérselo mesado nerviosamente unas cuantas veces. De hecho, en cuanto su hermana y sus amigas se acercaron a saludarles, las reprendió:

-¿Ya os habéis decidido a aparecer por aquí? Qué lástima, oye, ahora que Harry y yo ya nos habíamos decidido a echar raíces aquí.

-Cuando vas de compras, has de dedicarle tiempo, no tirar el dinero en lo primero que veas, Ron –contestó Hermione.

-Debéis de llevar unas doce horas de compras. ¿De veras necesitabais tanto tiem... ?

-¡Hey! ¡Hola, hermano de Ginny! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –interrumpió Luna, mientras se acercaba a Ron con una amplia sonrisa y las manos a la espalda.

Fue en ese momento que Ron se percató de que Luna, embutida como estaba en aquellas ropas "muggles", dejaba ver algo que la túnica de Hogwarts ocultaba por completo: que tenía una figura preciosa. Además, sin ser especialmente alta, estaba muy bien desarrollada para su edad. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta en la que podía verse lo que parecía un perro salchicha tumbado en un pesebre junto a tres huevos, por encima de la leyenda "HAL Laboratory, Inc.". Ron señaló con el dedo a la camiseta, con la intención de preguntarle a Luna que qué era eso de "HAL nosequé", y de paso, quizá, aprovechar para decirle que estaba guapísima. Entonces Harry la miró con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que tantas horas había ensayado ante el espejo y la saludó.

-Hola, Luna. Me alegro de verte. Y me alegra saber que sigues tan guapa y tan encant...

-¡Ah, hola! –le contestó Luna tras mirarle de reojo medio segundo y volverse a Ron, a quien empezó a mesarle el pelo- ¡Hey! ¡Te has dejado melena! ¡Cómo mola!

Ginny se acercó a Harry y le dijo en voz baja:

-Veo que te alegras de ver a Luna. ¿Y a las demás?

-Por supuesto, Ginny, siempre es un placer veros. Soy tan amigo de mis amigos... Lo que pasa es que con Luna he de mostrarme especialmente encantador, ya que ha de verse que soy tan bueno y puro de corazón que siempre tengo una sonrisa para todo el mundo, incluso para los raritos madera de colleja como Lovegood. Ahí reside mi grandeza.

En ese momento se oyó la voz de Ron:

-¡Ay, Luna, suéltame el pelo, que me haces daño! ¿No ves que lo tengo enredado?

Hermione se interpuso entre la rubia y el pelirrojo de forma apresurada. A Ron le pareció que, por un fugaz instante, su amiga de pelo castaño y ondulado le había lanzado una mirada asesina a Lovegood.

-La verdad es que estás muy guapo con el pelo largo, Ron –le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, como si no hubieran estado a punto de comenzar otra de sus discusiones hacía sólo un momento.

Ron también sonrió:

-Menos mal. Al fin una opinión positiva al respecto. ¿Sabes la que me está dando mi madre?

Pero justo en el preciso instante en el que Hermione estaba a punto de lamentarse mentalmente de que Ron respondiese algo relacionado con su madre a un piropo suyo, intervino Ginny:

-Bueno, chicos, se supone que teníamos que pasar por el callejón Diagon para ver a George y a Fred. ¿Nos movemos?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Harry- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verles! ¡Seguro que tienen preparada una nueva y divertidísima travesura con la que eclipsarme como personaje, pero da igual, ya que El Niño que Sobrevivió es humilde, y, además, se debe a sus amigos!

-Si tú lo dices... –susurró Ginny, de forma casi inaudible.

~~0~~

-Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido estos.

George veía caer la tarde sobre el callejón Diagon desde una ventana de la planta superior del local donde trabajaban, su futura tienda, mientras agitaba suavemente una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano. Llevaban una docena de cervezas entre su hermano y él, mientras esperaban a que su poción, en pleno proceso de I+D, hirviese. Ya no les quedaba nada para beber, pero eso no le preocupaba en exceso. Lo que sí le preocupaba era la tardanza de sus amigos.

-Que vengan cuando quieran –contestó Fred. Total, nosotros no nos vamos a mover de aquí.

-Sabes que no lo digo por eso. Y digo yo que podrías quitar todos esos botellines vacíos de la mesa de trabajo, que estorban.

-¿Por qué? A mí no me molestan. 

-Anda, que nuestra poción ya está hirviendo; saca el caldero del fuego y busca... –George se detuvo a leer un viejo y ajado libro titulado "Forbidden Potions for Dirty Little Bastards"- un recipiente de cristal no transpa... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios es esto de "un recipiente de cristal no transparente"?

-Puesssss... imagino que... mmmm... un recipiente... mmm... de cristal... mmmmmm... no transparente. –respondió Fred.

-No, me refiero que en este laboratorio, todo el instrumental de vidrio es transparente.

-¿Y eso que tienes en la mano? –Fred señaló la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que George sujetaba.

-¿Tú crees... ? –George miró primero a la botella y luego a su hermano gemelo, incrédulo.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Anda, pilla una de las vacías que hay en la mesa y enjuágala bien con agua destilada. Yo voy a por un embudo.

George corrió a por una botella de cerveza y luego la puso bajo el grifo de un pequeño tanque de agua destilada que había en la habitación, mientras que Fred retiraba el caldero del quemador y tomaba un embudo que ya había sobre la mesa de trabajo. Acto seguido, George llevó la botella a la mesa y, con ayuda del embudo, Fred la llenó.

-¿Ves, George, hermanito? Arreglado. Es que hay que ser un hombre de recursos. –apostilló Fred sonriente mientras cogía la botella y hacía el gesto de brindar con ella.

-Deja de jugar con...

George no terminó de decirlo. En ese momento, sonaron unos nudillos golpeando la puerta, en la planta de abajo.

-Son ellos. –informó Fred- ¿Bajamos a recibirles?

George se limitó a sonreír y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, que daba a las escaleras que bajaban a la planta calle. Fred le siguió, no sin antes dejar la botella de poción junto al montón de botellas vacías que había tiradas en la mesa.

  



	4. Cuando uno tiene sed

Capítulo 3: _Cuando uno tiene sed._

Al igual que el escaparate, la puerta de la tienda de los Weasley tenía un amplio acristalamiento, pero también una sólida celosía metálica que impedía, a discreción de los dueños, ver desde allí el interior a los que estaban fuera. Y viceversa, claro. Quizá lo más cortés hubiera sido abrir dicha celosía para que los invitados y los huéspedes pudieran verse, o incluso abrir la puerta sin más, dado que les esperaban, pero no: lo primero que se le ocurrió a Fred justo antes de abrir la puerta o siquiera la celosía para ver a sus visitantes, fue preguntar:

-¿Está Ron con vosotros?

A lo que una voz familiar respondió:

-No, no estoy. Preferí ir a ver a Percy y a su novio Oliver. Total, ya que estoy en Londres...

-Menos coñas, Ron –respondió George-, que mientras nuestro bien amado hermano el ministrable no salga oficialmente del armario...

-¿"Ministrable"? –preguntó Hermione algo sobresaltada.

-¿Pasamos o qué? –inquirió Ron- Venimos cansados y... sedientos. ¿Sabéis el calor que he pasado esta tarde?

-Pasad, pero sólo si nos prometes que ni tú ni Ginny contaréis nada de lo que veáis aquí dentro a papá ni a mamá. –contestó Fred.

-Vete al guano, Fred. –respondió Ginny.

Entonces Harry y compañía vieron cómo George abría la puerta.

-Hola, chicos. Hola, Harry, me alegro de volver a verte.

Muy ceremonioso, El Niño que Sobrevivió le estrechó la mano y le dijo, con aire solemne (o, al menos, todo lo solemne que puede ser un adolescente enjuto de carnes, corto de estatura, con gruesas gafas de pasta y torpe aliño indumentario):

-Saludos, Fred. Os deseo a George y a ti mucho éxito en vuestra empresa. Admito que tenéis un arrojo que...

-Soy George, Harry. Pero muchas gracias.

Ron se acercó como pudo, tratando de sortear a Harry y a George. Estaba algo cansado y su garganta empezaba a secarse, por lo que de forma casi instintiva entró a buscar algo de beber. Pero tropezó con algo. Algo que emitió un característico sonido metálico al ser golpeado por su pie. Miró hacia abajo. Una jaula.

-Ten cuidado, Ron, que nos despiertas a Barney. –dijo Fred.

-¡Ahivá! ¡Es verdad! ¡Que te llamabas Ronald! ¡Ya ni me acordaba! –se oyó decir a Luna justo detrás de Ron. -¿Quién es Barney? ¿Es que tenéis otro hermano? Como sois tantos...

Tras arrugar un poco la nariz por el comentario de Luna, Ron también preguntó:

-Er... ¿Quién es Barney?

Fred se agachó ante la jaula que estaba en el suelo y, mientras George saludaba a Hermione y a Ginny, su hermano gemelo sacó de ella una especie de bola de pelo pardo. Aquella bola de pelo se revolvió soñolienta en los brazos del chico y se reveló como un hurón. Ron no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Debisteis llamarle Draco. –apuntó, divertido.

-Preferimos ser originales. –dijo Fred.

Hermione se acercó a acariciarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Es una monada! ¿Lo tenéis como mascota?

-Bueno... –contestó Fred- Es para...

Geroge hizo gala de unos reflejos prodigiosos al aparecer de pronto detrás de la chica de dientes de conejo para hacer a su hermano gemelo un gesto de "cierra el pico, o ya la tenemos liada". Pero, desgraciadamente, no había suficientes reflejos para ambos cuando aún eran fetos monocigóticos y monoplacentarios, y Fred se llevó la peor parte.

-... nuestros ex... ¿... perimentos? –prosiguió, mientras enarcaba una ceja y miraba atónito a su hermano.

-¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!

-Bueno, Hermione –se apresuró a añadir George-, piensa que es por el bien de la ciencia.

-¡Y un cuerno, la ciencia! ¡Estáis utilizando a esa pobre criatura para probar vuestras porquerías!

Fred intercedió:

-Es que compréndelo: no tenemos alumnos de primer año aquí a mano.

Mientras la discusión entre Hermione y los gemelos subía de tono, Ron sentía como si se agostase: tenía la boca pastosa y su lengua parecía que iba a convertirse en una teja de un momento a otro.

-Fred, ¿tenéis algo de beber?

Fred contestó como pudo:

-¡Pero Hermione, no me compares a un hurón con un elfo doméstico... ! –se dirigió a su hermano- Er... Mira a ver si quedan cervezas de mantequilla arriba, en nuestro laboratorio.

Ron subió a la rebotica de la planta superior. Allí encontró una mesa enorme, similar a un banco de carpintero, cubierta de instrumental de laboratorio y botellas de cerveza esparcidas de cualquier manera. Ninguna estaba sin destapar, para desesperación de su garganta seca. En esto, apareció Harry:

-Creo que Hermione está pensando en fundar una plataforma de defensa de los hurones. No sé si debería afiliarme. Sería un punto de grandeza altruista, sin duda, pero...

-¿Cómo es posible que mis hermanos no tengan nada de beber? –respondió Ron mostrando indiferencia, mientras se preguntaba si también se le ocurriría a su amiga algún acrónimo malsonante para esa plataforma.

Harry miró a su alrededor y señaló al tanque de agua destilada.

-Ese tanque contiene agua, Ron.

-¡Oh sí! Nada como una buena diarrea para empezar unas vacaciones de verano. ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido?

Los gritos de Hermione discutiendo con George y Fred, procedentes de la planta de abajo, eran cada vez más fuertes. Para colmo de males, parecía que Ginny había decidido apaciguarles demostrando que ella podía gritar aún más fuerte y mejor.

-Mira, Ron, esta aún contiene cerveza. Quizá aún esté fresca. –apuntó Harry, mientras sostenía una botella.

-Gracias. Algo es algo.

Mientras oía a Luna Lovegood decir algo acerca de una conspiración de hurones, nutrias y meloncillos para dar un golpe de estado y derrocar al actual gobierno autónomo de los nuberos de Cantabria, Ron se entregó a la placentera libación. Aquella cerveza tenía un toque afrutado, con matices de maderas nobles, aunque resultaba algo ácida en el postgusto y áspera de tragar. Debía de tratarse de una nueva marca, pensó Ron. Eso sí: fresca, lo que se dice fresca, no estaba.

-Sabía muy bien, pero estaba como un caldo. No creo que les importe que me la haya bebido toda, la verdad.

-Mira que no tener nada para agasajarnos... Vaya hermanos que tienes. –añadió Harry con un punto de indignación.

En esto, ambos chicos oyeron que el ruido de fondo de la discusión de la planta baja había desaparecido, mientras que unos pasos rápidos ascendían por las escaleras. Apareció Luna, con su mirada perdida, su sonrisa y su camiseta de Hal Laboratory.

-¿Os lo estáis pasando bien aquí solitos, chicos? ¿Qué hacíais?

Ron iba a contestar con un brillante sarcasmo, pero la voz de Hermione subió a interrumpirle:

-¡Chicos, os recuerdo que tenemos un tren que tomar!

Ron le susurró a Harry:

-Hermione se acaba de cabrear con mis hermanos.

-De todas formas –intervino Luna, mientras miraba fijamente la botella que acababa de vaciar Ron- tiene razón: perderemos el tren si no nos damos prisa.  Además, está empezando a darme miedo estar tan cerca Barney. Me ha oído hablar de la conspiración. ¿Y si él también está implicado?

Ambos bajaron con Luna a la planta inferior, donde Ginny trataba de convencer a su hermano Fred de que diera la mano a Hermione de forma amistosa.

-¡Jamás le daré la mano a esa integrista!

-Venga, Fred, no seas crío. –dijo Ginny, con un tono pausado que recordaba al que usaba Molly para dirigirse a Harry.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡Salvaje! ¡Sois unos salvajes!

-¡Y tú una fanática! –respondió George- ¡Déjanos ganarnos el pan honradamente!

Ron tuvo que intervenir.

-Esto... Hermione... ¿No se suponía que teníamos prisa?

-¡Y tú, Ron! ¡¿Cómo es posible que permanezcas impasible ante algo así?! ¡Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza! ¡Son tus hermanos! ¿No les vas a decir algo?

-Bueno... Hermione... yo... ¿Y qué quieres que les diga?

Harry intervino:

-Ha sido una placer volver a veros, pero tenemos que irnos.

Hermione miró a Harry y luego a los gemelos. Tras emitir algo parecido a un gruñido y con el entrecejo fruncido, señaló a éstos con el dedo y espetó:

-Espero por vuestro bien que ese hurón esté libre la próxima vez que os vea. ¡Vamos, Ron!

Una vez más, Harry Potter se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo hasta el punto de rozar el orgasmo: El Niño que Sobrevivió había vuelto a salvar el día. Hermione abrió la puerta de la tienda, seguida por Ginny y Ron, que se despidieron apresuradamente de sus hermanos. Luna corrió desde la rebotica escaleras abajo hasta donde estaba Ron, a quien se abrazó desde atrás.

-¡Heyyyy! ¡Que se me escapa Ronald!

Ron dio un respingo, aunque ni él mismo podía determinar si era debido al verse de pronto cogido por unos brazos a los que no vio venir, o por sentir súbitamente dos formas redondas, suaves y blandas clavarse delicadamente en su espalda. Hermione se giró hacia Ron y Luna y volvió a emitir un gruñido. Harry y Ginny se miraron de reojo con una expresión extrañada: a ambos les pareció por un instante que Hermione le había lanzado una mirada de profundo desprecio a Luna.

~~0~~

Tras un largo viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, los muchachos llegaron agotados a la posada. Ron informó a Harry de que había reservado una habitación doble para ambos y, tras puntualizar que era de dos camas, ante un comentario jocoso de Luna Lovegood al respecto (y ante el cual Ginny retuvo a duras penas una carcajada hinchando sus ya de por sí redondos carrillos), pasaron a recoger las llaves y subieron a las habitaciones, demasiado cansados como para fijarse en ningún detalle del lugar en el que pasarían las vacaciones.

Ron y Harry se quitaron la ropa. Harry fue tranquilamente al baño antes de acostarse, pero Ron no se sentía con fuerzas ni para eso; ni tan siquiera para ponerse el pijama: cayó en paños menores sobre la cama como un árbol talado, se tapó como pudo con la sábana y se fue sumiendo en un profundo sueño. 

Mientras su cuerpo se relajaba más y más y lentamente perdía la percepción de sí mismo, Ron notó que esa noche se sentía diferente. No especialmente mejor ni peor que otras noches: simplemente diferente.


End file.
